


Working Girl

by gayvalance



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Sara, bartender!ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayvalance/pseuds/gayvalance
Summary: Ava is working as a bartender, and Sara does NOT like how many people try to hit on herAKA jealous Sara
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 17
Kudos: 231





	Working Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCurlyHairedMinion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurlyHairedMinion/gifts), [karlenaforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlenaforever/gifts).



> shoutout to @TheCurlyHairedMinion and @karlenaforever for requesting a jealous Sara fic!! i kind of kept it in the same vein as Coming Undone, so definitely check that out too! not sure if this is exactly what y'all were thinking of but this is what we've got lol

“No, I think it’s this way,” Nora pointed to her left while staring at her phone.

Zari grabbed the device from her hand, bringing it close to her face as if that would help her discern the right directions. Sara peered over her shoulder, trying to get her bearings in the unfamiliar streets. They had only been on campus a month, but of course Ava had already gotten herself a job. Sara wasn’t sure how Ava learned how to bartend so fast — even with the multiple classes she had had to attend —but she knew she had to be there for her girl’s first day of work. So, she had dragged Nora and Zari downtown in search of McGrady’s Pub, which she was beginning to think didn’t exist. They had already been wandering around for 20 minutes, and it was starting to get dark out. Sara was also acutely aware of the fact that they looked like trademark freshmen, walking around downtown on a Friday night with their heads buried in their phone maps and dressed in less-than-modest clothes. Just when she was about to give up and call Ava, ruining the surprise, she spotted something on the map. “There!” Sara blurted out, excitedly pointing to a marked building a block over. 

Zari squinted at the device. “O’Grady’s?” she said accusatorially, whirling around to glare at Sara, who had the decency to look sheepish.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. “So, maybe I heard Ava wrong. In my defense, there were other things distracting me when she told me.” Sara waggled her eyebrows suggestively, making the other two fake gag. Sara simply turned away, smirking, and headed in the direction of the pub.

When they arrived at the door, all three girls pulled out their fake IDs. Sara and Zari had used theirs plenty of times back home, but Nora wasn’t a rule-breaker like the others. She nervously fidgeted with the corner of the card, and Sara had to lightly smack her arm to get her to stop. Too much suspicious behavior would have the bouncer sending them away before they even stepped foot inside. Sara might have been familiar with the inside of a jail cell thanks to her Dad’s line of work, but she didn’t particularly want to end up behind bars tonight. Zari went first, allowing the man at the door to scan her ID. When he seemed satisfied, he ushered her in, taking Nora’s card next. She sucked in a breath as he put the ID through the scanner, but either it was a solid fake or this bouncer didn’t seem to care, because he waved her in after a few seconds. Sara quickly followed, and was immediately grateful that she chose to wear a tank top and skirt tonight. The bar was packed with college students looking for a way to blow off some steam after a long week, and the sheer amount of body heat made the small space feel like 100 degrees. The girls’ shoes stuck to the wooden floors, surely due to the years worth of alcohol spilled by drunken customers. The air smelled of cheap beer and sweat, and the sound of ten different conversations floated through the air. All in all, the atmosphere was kind of gross, and Sara absolutely loved it. This was exactly what the college experience was about: hanging out in dingy pubs with friends and drinking the cheapest alcohol available just to get drunk. The other girls seemed to be thinking the same thing as they wore identical looks of both wonder and disgust.

When they spotted the actual bar, Sara’s breath caught in her throat. She and Ava had been dating for over half a year, but she still hadn’t gotten used to how effortlessly beautiful her girlfriend was. Ava stood behind the bar filling beer glasses from the tap. She had her long blonde hair up in a ponytail, and in the haste of her work, a few strands had fallen out to perfectly frame her face. She wore a simple white tank top and jeans with her flannel, long discarded from the heat, tied loosely around her waist. Sara could just make out a light sheen of sweat covering Ava’s forehead as she maneuvered around the bar.

Nora, Zari, and Sara quickly pushed their way through the crowd, practically falling into the bar with the force of the people around them. Ava’s face momentarily lit up with glee as they crashed into the bar before morphing into a stern look. Sara knew what was coming before the other girl even opened her mouth to speak.

“What are you doing here?” asked Ava, not unkindly but with a hint of admonishment. As she leaned over the bar to give each girl a hug, she spoke softly, “you’re not old enough to be here.”

“Yes, we are. I’m 21!” Sara teased, holding up her ID.

Ava grabbed the small card, clucking her tongue as she read the fake information listed next to Sara’s picture. Most of the time, Sara found Ava’s insane need to always follow the rules adorable, but there were some aspects of her life that she was still trying to get the girl to relax about. “Sara,” Ava basically whined, handing the card back. “I could get in trouble for this.”

Sara frowned. She hadn’t really thought about how Ava might be in trouble for serving alcohol to minors. It honestly made no sense to her that an 18-year-old could legally make and serve drinks but couldn’t drink them themselves. “Relax, Aves. We already scanned our IDs and everything went through perfectly. Plus, this is a college town. They’re pretty lax with the whole fake ID thing.”  
Ava seemed to settle a little at Sara’s reasoning, the smile returning to her face. “You didn’t answer my question. What are you doing here?” Ava asked again with slight disbelief.

“C’mon, Ava, did you really think we would miss your first day of work?” Nora said as she draped her arms over Zari and Sara’s shoulders. All three girls nodded excitedly even as Ava rolled her eyes.

“Guys, it’s not a big deal. I’m literally just a bartender, and there’s three of us working tonight.”

“Yeah, but it’s still exciting. Look!” Zari spread her arms, gesturing at the scene around them. “This is, like, _real_ college life. Like the stuff you see in movies.”

Sara wrinkled her nose. “Okay, some of us aren’t _that_ uncool,” she joked, bumping Zari with her shoulder. “But I know you had to do a lot of training before this, and we wanted to be here to see all that hard work pay off. Besides,” Sara added with a wink, “I think bartending is hot.”

Ava’s face flushed, completely unrelated to the heat of the room, even though she was smiling fondly at her girlfriend. The other two didn’t find the comment as endearing, made evident by their exasperated groans. They were used to this kind of outright affection and flirting from the two but it didn’t make it any easier to listen to.

“What do you guys want? It’s on the house,” Ava offered.

“No, Aves, we can pay for our drinks,” Sara argued, not wanting her girlfriend to have to stick her neck out for them.

“Yeah, it’s not a problem, Ava. And I’ll take a vodka cranberry,” added Nora.

“Just water for me,” Zari said, and Ava nodded, remembering that Zari didn’t drink.

“Blue Moon, please, babe,” Sara nodded to the tap.

No sooner had Ava served their drinks when they heard a shout from across the bar. “Yo, bartender!” a boy called, and Ava turned to find a stereotypical frat boy leering at her. He wore a backwards hat, simple cotton t-shirt, gold chain, and khaki pants. Ava thought he looked rather ordinary, but it was clear he thought he deserved attention. “We’ll have three Bud Lights,” he demanded, hungrily eying Ava up and down.

Ava grunted at the predictable choice and leaned down to grab three glasses. Sara watched the boy’s eyes float down to Ava’s chest, and her blood boiled inside her. She had been afraid of this from the moment Ava told her she’d gotten a job as a bartender, but she chose to keep her mouth shut despite her anger. She knew that Ava could handle herself, and it wasn’t like she could be at every shift to fight every guy who looked at her girlfriend the wrong way. The boy continued to unabashedly stare at Ava as she poured the beers, and he slowly slid a bill across the counter when she handed him the drinks.

“Keep the change, babe,” he smirked, and there was so much thirst in his voice that Sara actually snorted. Zari and Nora laughed along at the fact that the boy actually thought he had a chance with Ava.

“My name’s Ava,” she said as she grabbed the money, voice dripping with disdain. The boy opened his mouth to say something else, but Ava had already turned her back to him and was making her way to the register to get change. By the time she made it back to the girls, she was cracking up as well. “It’s gonna be a looong night.”

The others nodded in agreement, having witnessed the whole scene. “You handled that perfectly,” Nora chuckled.

“And I made $10 in tips,” Ava bragged, waving the bill in the air before slipping it into her pocket. The four girls started up a conversation, discussing their favorite classes and annoying classmates. The transition from high school to college had been hard for them, but they were glad to still have each other around, even if they didn’t get to see the others as often. Their conversation was regularly interrupted when Ava was called away by other patrons, but they were happy to have the chance to catch up, nonetheless.

Things were going well, and the four were enjoying their kind of impromptu girls’ night, until a group of girls entered the pub. Their leader approached the bar, and something about her — perhaps the tattoos or her earrings or her cuffed sleeves and leather jacket — set Sara’s gaydar on high alert. The way she leaned against the counter oozed confidence, as if she’d done this a hundred times before. Sara observed as the other girl squinted at Ava, as if trying to discern something or maybe sizing Ava up, before a smile slowly spread across her face.

“Hey Ava,” she practically crooned in a sultry voice. Sara realized that she must have been trying to read Ava’s name tag. Ava’s face lit up at the notion that someone actually respected her enough to learn her name, and she quickly turned toward the source of the voice.

“Hi!” she said, much to brightly for Sara’s liking. “What can I get for you?”

“We’ll have two cosmos, a mojito, a vodka cranberry, and…” she pretended to think for a second. “A manhattan for me! I’m so sorry, I know that’s a lot. I promise we’ll tip well.”

Sara bit back a laugh at their fruity orders and had to try hard not to gag at the sickeningly fake sound of the girl’s voice. She thought it was pretty pretentious to show up at a crowded bar and order so many complicated drinks, but Ava didn’t seem to mind. In fact, her girlfriend was offering the girl a dazzling smile as she noted the order. “No worries! Coming right up!”

Sara watched mesmerized as Ava set to work creating the drinks. It was almost like watching a dance with the way Ava’s hands moved so fluidly across the counter. She gathered the ingredients for each drink and set to work measuring out the alcohols and juices. She was enraptured by the way Ava’s muscles flexed as she shook the shiny silver shaker high in the air, as if putting on a show. Sara wasn’t sure when her girlfriend had become a seasoned bartender, but she was definitely enjoying the view. Unfortunately, so was the other girl. She had her eyes glued to Ava’s body, watching her every movement with an overly hungry gaze that set Sara’s teeth on edge.

“You okay, Sar?” Zari asked, shaking her from her stupor. “You look like you’re about to kill someone.”

“Well, lucky for them i don’t know how to kill someone,” responded Sara, a little too icily.

“Woah, what’s gotten into you?” Nora questioned defensively.

Sara couldn’t believe no one else could see how blatantly the other girl was trying to flirt with Ava. No sooner had Sara opened her mouth to say as much when the girl asked Ava a question.

“Where’d you get that flannel? I really like it!”

“Oh um, I think it’s from Garage,” Ava answered casually as she continued mixing drinks. She started to explain “it’s this kind of small—“ but she was cut off.

“No way, I love that store!” exclaimed the other girl, and Sara didn’t understand how Ava was so oblivious to her forced tone. The girl was just desperately searching for a conversation started with Ava.

“Wait, really?” Ava asked, slightly incredulous. “No one ever knows what I’m talking when I say that. They always think I got it at, like, a garage sale or something!”

The other girl let out a boisterous laugh, one that was much too loud for the hilarity of Ava’s comment. But it worked its magic because Ava was enthralled to have someone to talk to about the store. Sara knew it was one of Ava’s favorite places to shop, and she had been more than a little embarrassed when she had thought Ava meant a garage sale instead of an actual store. Now, she was starting to see red and could barely focus on the conversation Ava had dove into. The rational part of her knew that she was overreacting. She trusted Ava more than anyone and honestly didn’t see this girl as any sort of threat. In the end, Ava loved _Sara_ and some meaningless conversation about a clothing store wasn’t about to change that. Unfortunately for her, the rational part of Sara was small compared to the irrational part. And that part was screaming that she needed to show this girl who’s boss. She wanted this girl to see that Ava was taken, that Ava was hers and only hers. Sara briefly registered how possessive that sounded, but the last thing she wanted was for this girl to get the wrong idea and try to make a move on Ava.

“Sar, you look like steam is about to blow out of your ears,” Zari joked, placing a hand on Sara’s wrist. Sara realized that she was gripping her glass so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

“Y’know, Ava’s just a nice person, Sara. She’s like a puppy: she loves to talk to anyone who will give her attention.” Nora commented, seeming to catch on to what was bothering the other girl so much. She didn’t make the statement with any malice, just a fond sincerity.

“Yeah, I know,” Sara sighed. “But this girl is _really_ laying it on thick.” She looked back over to where Ava was now handing the girl her drinks and offering to help carry them back to the table where her friends were sitting. Before Ava had the chance to answer, Sara yelled to her, “hey Aves, baby, can you come here?” She tried to look as innocent as possible, batting her eyes in Ava’s direction, but secretly, she was enjoying the way the other girl’s eyes widened as she took in the dynamic between the two.

It didn’t catch her off guard for long, however, and she recovered enough to grab a pen and napkin from the bar. “That’s ok,” she said, nodding in Sara’s direction. “Here’s my number is you ever want to talk more!” She scribbled something on the napkin before leaning over the bar and dropping it into the pocket of Ava’s waist apron. “Oh, and my name’s Taylor, by the way.” She stuck out her hand, and Ava quickly shook it before heading back to Sara and the girls. Even after Ava left, Taylor kept her eyes trained on Sara as if trying to bore a hole in her head with just her eyes.

Sara flashed her a signature grin, too fleeting for Ava to even notice.

“What’s up, Sara? Is everything okay?”

The worried appraisal from Ava made Sara’s expression soften, but her resolve was still strong. If Ava had been working there for a while, Sara might’ve simply pulled her in over the counter and kissed her right in the middle of the crowded pub. However, she had a feeling that Ava’s employer might not like their newest employee making out with her girlfriend on the bar. So instead, she said, “can you take a break, babe?”

Ava looked confused. “Uh, yeah I think I get a 15 minute break whenever I want.”

“Now,” Sara spoke firmly, and something about her voice made a shiver run up Ava’s spine. She didn’t question her girlfriend and called over her shoulder to her coworkers that she’d be back in 15. Sara took her hand, leading Ava toward the back of the bar, much to their friends’ amusement.

“Sara, where are we going?” Ava asked, concern evident in her voice.

Sara didn’t stop to answer. She simply glanced over her shoulder, making direct eye contact with Taylor, before pushing Ava into the dark bathroom. (Sara never understood why pub bathrooms always had to be so dark. It was like they spent all their money on booze and just shoved a single lightbulb onto the ceiling in the bathroom as an afterthought.)

“Sara, what are we—“ But Ava was cut off by Sara’s lips as her girlfriend aggressively pushed her into an empty stall. Ava resisted at first, the force of the kiss catching her by surprise, but she quickly melted into the familiar feeling of her girlfriend’s lips slotting into hers. Sara pressed her up against the stall door, and Ava heard the lock click behind her. Ava’s hands wound their way to the small of Sara’s back as the shorter girl slid her hands to the nape of Ava’s neck. Her kisses were hot and hungry, and Ava could taste the beer Sara had been drinking earlier. When they finally had to come up for breath, Ava pushed Sara slightly away to look at her. She wasn’t surprised to see the unmasked desire in Sara’s eyes, but she also caught a hint of something else. Before Sara could dive back in, Ava pressed a hand to her chest. “What’s going on, babe?”

Sara rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s cluelessness. “C’mon, Aves, you really couldn’t see how that girl was flirting with you?”

“What?!” Ava spluttered. “She wasn’t flirting! We were just talking about Garage!”

“Ava,” the shorter blonde chided as she reached into Ava’s apron. She pulled out the crumpled napkin Taylor had placed there just minutes earlier. “She gave you her number, babe.”

Ava was about to argue when she inspected the napkin and registered the heart Taylor had drawn below her number. “Oh my god, I’m so stupid, Sar. I didn’t even realize she was flirting with me! I just thought we were having a nice conversation like bartenders do!” Ava cheeks flamed as she covered her face with her hands. “Sara, I promise I was not into her _at all!_ ”

Sara laughed, her anger from before quickly disappearing. “I know that, babe. I’m not worried about that.”

Ava peaked out from between her fingers, confusion written all over her face. “Then why—“ Ava stopped mid-sentence, realization dawning on her face. “Ohhhh, you were _jealous_!” Ava teased, poking Sara in the stomach.

“I was not!” Sara countered defensively, arms coming up to cross over her chest. “I just… missed you. That’s all.” She tried to play it off as best she could, but Sara knew there was no fooling Ava.

“Uh huh, sure, babe. And you just couldn’t wait until the end of my shift so you had to make me go on break so we could make out in the bathroom?”

“Yup, now you get it!”

Ava nodded knowingly and bit back a smirk. “Well, in that case, I still have 9 minutes left on my break…”

Sara pounced before Ava could finish her breath. Her hands found their way to Ava’s hair and made quick work of the elastic there, allowing her girlfriend’s long blonde locks to cascade down her back. Sara’s fingers immediately found purchase, pulling Ava down to deepen the kiss. Ava ran her tongue along Sara’s lips and was immediately granted access. Her tongue hungrily explored the other girl’s mouth, and she hummed as Sara’s soft tongue slid against her own. Ava let her hands slide down Sara’s back to grab her butt, squeezing hard and eliciting a moan from the smaller girl. Sara’s hands wound their way under Ava’s tank top, tracing patterns into the soft skin and causing goosebumps to form on Ava’s arms. The shorter girl dropped down off her tip toes and began to lick, kiss, and bite any exposed skin on her girlfriend’s neck.

Ava’s breath hitched as Sara pressed a particularly soft kiss to the base of her throat. “Sara,” she whispered as she felt the familiar heat beginning to pool low in her stomach.

Her girlfriend took that as her cue to begin unbuttoning Ava’s jeans. She was attempting to pull down the zipper when Ava’s hands caught her, stilling their motion.

“Not here, baby,” Ava chastised, although her breathy voice seemed to indicate otherwise.

Sara rolled her eyes but listened to other girl’s wishes. She knew they would have plenty of time for that later when Sara could take her time worshipping Ava’s body instead of five minutes in a cramped bathroom stall. For not, Sara was content to press her thumbs in soothing circles against Ava’s hipbones as she passionately kissed her girlfriend. They spent the next four minutes like that, holding each other tightly and lips never breaking contact. The last minute of Ava’s break was used to straighten out their clothes and hair, and Ava splashed some water on her face to calm herself down. It wasn’t the same as a cold shower, but it would have to do for now. She tried desperately to slow her heart rate as she followed Sara back to the bar, but the self-satisfied look plastered on Sara’s face only served as a reminder of the past 15 minutes.

“Have a good time in there?” Nora questioned, raising an eyebrow at her friends. Zari smirked as she took in the flushed appearances of the two girls.

“Shut up,” Ava complained as she rounded the bar. She knew she must’ve looked like a wreck: hair in a messy bun, cheeks red as tomatoes, and lips swollen. And now that they were back in the light of the bar, Ava could see the bruises starting to form on her neck and upper chest. Apparently, so could the others, and Ava caught a seething look from Taylor across the room. Sara must’ve also seen the other girl’s reaction because a grin spread wide on her face.

Sara sent Taylor a smug wink, enjoying the way the girl huffed and turned back to her friends, admitting defeat. She turned back to her friends and exclaimed, “we should do this more often!” as she downed the rest of her drink. There was a wicked glint in her eyes as they landed on Ava, roving over her marked body.

The taller girl rolled her eyes yet again, clearly catching Sara’s double meaning. The other two girls raised their glasses in agreement with Sara’s statement. The rest of Ava’s shift passed uneventfully, and the four girls chatted amicably about their lives. By the time Ava was ready to leave, Sara was three beers in and more than slightly tipsy. As they strode back to campus, Sara leaned against Ava for support. After the heat of the pub, the crisp night air felt especially chilly and Ava wrapped her arms around the shorter girl to keep her warm. They hung back from Zari and Nora, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment. The streets were still and most lights were off, and it made the two girls feel as if they were the only ones that mattered.

“I’m proud of you, working girl,” hummed Sara, bumping Ava with her hip. “You looked good out there tonight.”  
Ava laughed. Sara made it sound like she had just come off the field after a game or something, not worked a couple hours in a bar. “Apparently _Taylor_ thought so, too,” Ava said, the name coming out in a mocking tone. She laughed at the adorable pout that graced Sara’s face.

“I don’t want to think about _her_ anymore tonight. You,” Sara poked Ava in the chest and stumbled. Ava caught her elbow, holding her up from falling. “Are mine,” she finished definitively.

Ava had to admit she kind of liked possessive Sara and wouldn’t mind seeing her again. She’d have to invite Sara out to the pub more often. “Yeah, baby, I’m all yours,” she agreed, contentedly placing a kiss to the top of Sara’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> lol can you tell i don't drink/go to bars?? feel free to lmk what you think or what i should write next!! thanks for reading :)


End file.
